1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the control panel of a laundry processing machine, and more particularly, to the control panel of a laundry processing machine making the light emitted from plural LEDs only direct to transparent protrusions by protrudingly forming a rib in between plural transparent protrusions.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
In general, a laundry processing machine refers to a washing machine which uses water, detergent and mechanical movement to clean stains from clothes or bedding (Referred as ‘fabric’ afterwards), a dryer which uses warm dry wind created by a heater to dry wet fabric and a washer dryer which combines washing and drying in one machine.
FIG. 1 shows a perspective view of a laundry processing machine according to the conventional arts. FIG. 2 shows the side cross-section view of a laundry processing machine according to the conventional arts. FIG. 3 is the cross section view of the control panel of a laundry processing machine according to the conventional arts
As shown in FIG. 1 to FIG. 3, a laundry processing machine which uses conventional arts includes a cabinet(2) forming an exterior of the laundry processing machine, a tub(10) disposed in the cabinet(2) filled with the water used, a drum(12) disposed in the tub(10) holding the laundry, a motor(14) rotating the drum(12), a water supply (16) unit that provides water, and a drain(18) unit that pumps out the used water.
An entrance hole(4) is disposed on the front of the cabinet(2) to allow laundry to be entered into the drum(12) and a door is installed to seal the entrance hole(4).
A control panel(30) is disposed on the upper frontal part of the cabinet(2) to show the current movement of the machine and control the movement of a laundry processing.
As shown in FIG. 3 a control panel(30) of a laundry processing machine is comprised of a control substrate(36) which holds all sorts of electronic parts such as a rotary switch(32), and LED (Light Emission Diode, 34),a rotary knob(45) linked to the rotary switch(32) and a rotating shaft(33) and is used by the user, a LED supporter(46) directing to the light emitted by the LED(34) and linked to the control substrate(36), and a control panel(38) that covers the entire frontal part of the control substrate(36)
Also, the control panel(30) of a laundry processing machine comprises the deco(44) which disposes in the opening hole(40) of the control panel(30) and a transparent window in the back of the deco(44).
Within the transparent window(48), the plural LEDs(34) emit light and therefore transparent protrusions(47) are placed to correspond to the plural LEDs(34), the transparent protrusions(47) within the deco(44) need plural penetrating holes(49) for it to go through and they are placed.
On the back of the transparent window(48), a separate sheet was stuck or an opaque substance was printed so that the light emitted by the LED(34) is not spread other than the transparent protrusions(47).
However, a laundry processing machine according to conventional arts has problems such as spreading the light from the LEDs(34) due to poor printing, and the process of printing on the transparent window(48) with an opaque substance in itself was complicate.
Also, sticking a separate sheet to the transparent window(48) had its problems as the sheet fell off, so that it allow the light emitted from the LEDs(34) to spread.